Grassy Plains
This is where Goku and Piccolo fought Raditz, and where the Z-fighters fended off the saiyans while waiting for Goku. Odd encounters Diventh was flying through the zone, exploring it. Tsurugi appeared to be walking in the Plains, looking around and inspecting area for if it can help him recollect his memory. Meanwhile on one of the rocks somewhere in the same area, Razeth curiously watches the two. Diventh noticed Razeth looking at him, and thought he was attracting too much attention, even in this desertic place. He procceded to land near a land of high-size grass to hide in. Tsurugi gets a weird sense of someone watching him. He kept walking along before saying it lightly with a grin "I have a stalker now, don't I?" There is a pink rock near the centre of the gathering that seems to have no earthly business being their. Yet it seems like it has always been there as it is a rock "Damn it i sleep out here for one night and suddenly im surrounded by weirdo's..... and that dragon from last time is there better lay low" Upon looking at the oddly coloured rock, Razeth diverts his attention to Tsurugi and then the dragon despite it hiding then back onto the rock. ''"...Well, you are certainly interesting." ''Grrrr, I can't seem to be able to have some piece and quiet on this planet... And that girl is there too!!! Might want to bail out on this one... Diventh discretely made his way through the high-grass field in order to get out of this messy situation. Tsurugi directs his attention to Diventh and sighed I hope he knows hiding is pointless as I can sense his energy all the way here before continuing walking and bumping into pink rock.... or is it? The rock isnt solid if anything it moves like jelly even making a squishy noise when bumped to it seems to shake and then go rigid all of a sudden "Hi" The three hear a slight chuckle coming from ontop a tall rock, Razeth stand stands up, his hands deep in his pockets. ''"The idea of you three sneaking through a military base amuses me..." ''Razeth steps forward and plumets to the floor but manages to land perfectly, with only dust being blown away. His head turns towards the dragon. ''"Hey, you, you may as well show yourself, you're fooling no one..." ''He says dryly. Diventh slowly rises up to his full height, making a notable difference than when he was hiding in the ground. "What is it with you people? Can't a dragon appreciate peace around here?" The rock inflates slightly before snapping into a humaniod shape with a pop "I was tking a nap and decided to take a shape that wouldnt impede on things that lived here. I wasn't following you so don't flatter yourselfs" Gwyn stretches yawning "as for these 2 i have no clue i assumed they were with you" "I must say, I confused you with an actual rock - Except a rare pink one", Tsurugi says before looking at Razeth "Eh, maybe I did. You could say messing around with millitary is my hobby, although I did not expect people in this area" "Then that makes you sloppy..." ''Razeth's head turns towards Gwyn. ''"And no, I'm no assosiate with the dragon and him." Diventh kept looking at Gwyn, waiting they start arguing amongst each other. "Right, now if you excuse me", Tsurugi said, sighing "I have businesses to attend" he said as he started walking "Oh, I was wondering if I could grab you people's names. It's always nice to call them by their names instead of saying 'pink rock'. I'm Tsurugi, by the way" Gwyn sort of dissolves into the ground re-emerging behind Tsurugi "Tsurugi huh? Thats an unusual name" she bounces on her feet before floating above them "the names Gwyniviere gwyn for short althoguh the big dragon over their i have already met. From the looks he's giving me i dont think im in his good books not that i blame him" ''Razeth chuckles once more. ''"And what sort of business would require you to come through the plains, Tsurugi... Seems to me like you have anything but business, and as for names; mine is Razeth." ''He says casually as he turns towards the dragon. ''"And what about you, scales." Diventh huffs, a puff of smoke coming out of his nostrils. "As I said to you youngsters, a bit of peace and quiet." He then turns his head towards Gwyn. "And it's more complicated than you think..." He started to walk away. "Ah damn majin", Tsurugi commented on Gwyn's ability before looking at Razeth "Ah, just a little nostalgia. It's rather complicated. But from your looks and personality, I assume you're from that 'millitary' that you mentioned earlier, correct?" ''Razeth glances back at Tsururgi. ''"Me? Working with them? Not a chance... I'm a mercenary, it's easier, you get paid... And at times, you enjoy the sight and the sound of your targets running, or screaming." ''A small grin appears on Razeth's face, hinting at a sinister side, but it quickly goes. ''"Hmm... Y'know, you three are sorta interesting for a first encounter. Can't say it was fun, but it was interesting." "Feeling isn't mutual" Diventh deployed his wings, and flew away. Gwyn watches Deventh fly away "he isn't much of a conversationalist" Gwyn appears in front of Razeth uncomfortably close to his face with her same big grin "So You're Razeth huh? You know if you wanted the dramatic cliche you should have turned so your face is shadowed it would have looked cooler" before Razeth can respond she spins around to Tsurugi in an almost sporadic single move "Hey no calling me names Mr or i'll just have to call you Tsu-Tsu" "Gee", Tsurugi watched Diventh fly away "It was certainly interesting encounter. But I'm off for now, have fun with whatever sadistic thing you do", he said floating in air momentarily and then skyrocketing further into plains. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:RP Areas Category:Earth RP Areas